Nos veremos en el infierno
by DixieClemets
Summary: Sonic. exe es un ser rastrero, horrible, vil, despiadado, asqueroso y un monstruo. Ha llegado el momento de enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. (SonTails) (Sonadow) *Secuela de "Mi querido hermano mayor..." y de "Pecados entre rivales...*


*Redoble de tambores* Y aquí está la secuela de "Mi querido hermano mayor" y de "Pecados entre rivales"… Espero que os guste.

AVISO: Esto lo estoy escribiendo después de completar este fanfic y solo he de decir que intenté hacerlo lo más triste posible… Bueno, según yo… porque, soy MUUUUUY sensible, y lloro a la mínima… Sí, acabé llorando ¬_¬.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Tails-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Estas heridas no cicatrizaran…_**

 _Quiero creer que esto no es real… Que esto no está pasando… Debe de ser una pesadilla… Quiero despertar… Es imposible que tú… -_ Sonic… Ayúdame… Tengo miedo… Más miedo del que he tenido nunca… Sálvame… Sácame de aquí… Por favor… Por favor… Por… favor…- _Mi mente reza todas las oraciones que sabe para que ese monstruo no me haga más daño. No eres tú, lo sé… pero… el miedo me puede… el miedo de saber que nunca llegaras a mi recate… Le vuelvo a mirar intentando quitarme aquellas cadenas que me apresaban… Lo que me retenía de escapar, y aunque escapara, moriría igualmente… Este es su mundo… no hay donde esconderse. Él me mira de forma depravada… Se ha pasado todo el rato así… Por favor… que alguien me ayude…-_ Por favor… suéltame… solo te pido eso…- _Me vuelve a negar con la cabeza sin quitar esa sonrisa pervertida. Se acerca a mí moviendo dos cadenas para separar mis piernas… No… eso no… -_ ¡NO ME TOQUES!- _… Sonic… Por favor… ayúdame… No aguanto más aquí… Ayuda… Me hizo lo que quiso… ¿Qué me hará ahora? Me ha hecho de todo… Tortura… Violación… Me prendió fuego… Ahora soy de color gris… ¿Y ahora? Me dice que corra y que no lo aburra o su rabia explotará. Se ha puesto a cantar mientras me persigue… Mis colas están llenas de heridas… no puedo volar… Y menos correr… No dejo de caerme… Él comienza a correr… No… debo escapar… Sonic… ¿Por qué no vienes? Pensé que ayudabas a quien estaba en apuros… Sálvame… Por lo que más quieras… Me ha atrapado. Me ha dicho algo… "_ **Ese corazón que tienes es ahora mío…** " _Con una mano me agarraba las mías, y la otra la posicionó donde se encontraba mi corazón. De un certero movimiento me enclavó su mano en mi pecho. "_ **Eres mía… Y solo mía…** " _Comenzé a verlo todo oscuro… y de repente… No… No te necesito… No vengas… solo eres un estorbo_ … -…Soy solo tuya… Te amo… Mi señor _…-…Sonic… No te acerques a mí… no me importas solo me importa mi amo… mi señor… mi amor…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Shadow-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Esto es horrible… No soporto estar aquí… llevo una hora en esta silla siendo torturado por él… -Suéltame… ¿No querías verme muerto?- Me mira y pone una sonrisa de pervertido volviendo a darme con ese tabón de madera una vez más en la boca. Coge dos pinzas electrificadas y me las engancha a mis orejas. Siento todos y cada uno de los voltios que recorren mi cuerpo en este preciso momento. -_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- _Se me acerca y me quita las pinzas. Una vez hecho esto, me pega un bofetón dejándome traspuesto. "_ **Quiero comprobar el por qué le atraías tanto a Sonic… Por qué le gustaba tanto hacértelo…** " -¡Ni se te ocurra…!- _Tarde… Dolía muchísimo… ¿Y ahora? Eso es todo… Termina y me vuelve a abofetear. "_ **Miles me complació más que tú… Pero bueno, también me gustó, aunque tú te intentaste zafar más veces. Ahora… Ese corazón que tienes es ahora mío…** "Dijo enterrando una de sus manos en donde mi corazón se encontraba. Yo… yo… " **Eres mío… Y solo mío…** " _Una extraña oscuridad se apoderaba de mi ser y sin poder resistirlo, caí rendido ante su poder… Sonic… ¿Sabes? Conocerte fue lo mejor de mi vida… porque, gracias a eso… Ahora conozco a mi señor… Daré cada segundo de mi vida a complacerlo… Conseguiré que me ame tanto como… lo amo yo a él. -_ Soy tuyo y solo tuyo… amo…- _He de decir que haré lo que haga falta para hacer feliz a mi señor… cualquier cosa…Sonic, si estás ahí… púdrete. No eres necesario. Solo eres un individuo que se necesitó en su tiempo… un peón reemplazable. Mi señor me comprende y me hace feliz, no como tú… él no me engañará con una ZORRA… A él sí que lo amo. No como a ti. -_ Amo… mi señor… le amo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-?-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un erizo entró en su cuarto y se sentó en su cama. La calma del lugar era perfecta. Por fin... Por fin su plan perfecto se cumpliría. Pero, algo lo sacó de su tranquilidad... algo que había en el espejo... "Mataste a la única persona que te quiso en tu corta y miserable vida. Ella confiaba en ti y tú... la traicionaste... la humillaste... y la mataste."

 **"Y que bien se sentía."** Dijo el cobalto oscuro acercándose al espejo, y ahí, estaba encerrado alguien igual que él... Los mismos ojos negros y rojos... **"¿Cómo es que algo tan insignificante como la inocencia y la cordura pueda seguir vivo dentro del cuerpo de un Dios demente?"** Preguntó.

"Porque te recuerdo, que yo soy el verdadero Sonic exe... Tú solo eres una copia hecha por el odio y el dolor de Sonic."Dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

 **"Te lo vuelvo a repetir... Quería matarlos para protegerlo... Para que no volviese a sufrir por alguien al quien mal denomina: "Amigo". Pero, como no me hacía caso... Pues, preferí matarlo. Dato a recordar. Nosotros compartimos el dolor psicológico, por lo que, si a él le rompen el corazón, a nosotros también. Si el teme, nosotros también, si él sufre... Nosotros TAM-BI-EN. Solo quería protegerlo... pero, como no se dejo proteger, prefiero controlar yo su cuerpo, así me podría defender sin necesidad de que me ignoren. Y ahora, esas "RATAS" son mis esclavos. Así de simple. Para que escarmiente y aprendan lo que significa: "Portarse bien""** Finalizó de hablar.

"... Me tienes harto... Yo soy el verdadero Sonic exe... tu apareciste cuando Sonic comenzó a volverse autista... Eso no te da derecho a matar a nadie... Si Sonic quería sufrir, ya aprendería. De los errores se aprende. ¿O no es así? ¿Cuantas veces te enfrentaste contra cierta rival y fuiste aprendiendo de tus errores?"

 **"...Los dioses no cometen errores."**

"Tú-no-eres-un-dios. Solo eres un erizo soberbio con problemas de superioridad."

 **"¡Yo al menos no soy un llorica!"**

"¡Y A MÍ POR LO MENOS ME AMABAN!"

 **"..."** Eso sí que fue un golpe bajo. El oji-rubí salió de la habitación.

"Que no es un llorica... Hump... eso ya lo veremos cuando Sonic haga justicia."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sonic-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Encadenado a una pared… Delante de mí hay una televisión. La cual se enciende de golpe. Oigo los pasos de alguien en la sala… Es él… "¿_** **Disfrutando de tu estancia, Sonic?** **"** ** _Solo le escupo sangre a la cara. Él se la limpia serio. Mirarlo me provocan arcadas. "_** **Mira esto… te voy a enseñar lo que le hecho a tus "amigos" incluso… te pondré lo que piensan."**

 _Quiero creer que esto no es real… Que esto no está pasando… Debe de ser una pesadilla… Quiero despertar… Es imposible que tú… -_ Sonic… Ayúdame… Tengo miedo… Más miedo del que he tenido nunca… Sálvame… Sácame de aquí… Por favor… Por favor… Por… favor…- _Mi mente reza todas las oraciones que sabe para que ese monstruo no me haga más daño. No eres tú, lo sé… pero… el miedo me puede… el miedo de saber que nunca llegaras a mi recate… Le vuelvo a mirar intentando quitarme aquellas cadenas que me apresaban… Lo que me retenía de escapar, y aunque escapara, moriría igualmente… Este es su mundo… no hay donde esconderse. Él me mira de forma depravada… Se ha pasado todo el rato así… Por favor… que alguien me ayude…-_ Por favor… suéltame… solo te pido eso…- _Me vuelve a negar con la cabeza sin quitar esa sonrisa pervertida. Se acerca a mí moviendo dos cadenas para separar mis piernas… No… eso no… -_ ¡NO ME TOQUES!- _… Sonic… Por favor… ayúdame… No aguanto más aquí… Ayuda… Me hizo lo que quiso… ¿Qué me hará ahora? Me ha hecho de todo… Tortura… Violación… Me prendió fuego… Ahora soy de color gris… ¿Y ahora? Me dice que corra y que no lo aburra o su rabia explotará. Se ha puesto a cantar mientras me persigue… Mis colas están llenas de heridas… no puedo volar… Y menos correr… No dejo de caerme… Él comienza a correr… No… debo escapar… Sonic… ¿Por qué no vienes? Pensé que ayudabas a quien estaba en apuros… Sálvame… Por lo que más quieras… Me ha atrapado. Me ha dicho algo… "_ **Ese corazón que tienes es ahora mío…** " _Con una mano me agarraba las mías, y la otra la posicionó donde se encontraba mi corazón. De un certero movimiento me enclavó su mano en mi pecho. "_ **Eres mía… Y solo mía…** " _Comenzé a verlo todo oscuro… y de repente… No… No te necesito… No vengas… solo eres un estorbo_ … -…Soy solo tuya… Te amo… Mi señor _…-…Sonic… No te acerques a mí… no me importas solo me importa mi amo… mi señor… mi amor…_

 **-…Tails…-Sentí fuego correr por mis venas. -¡VUELVE A TOCARLA Y JURO QUE TE MATO!-Grité intentando deshacerme de las cadenas para golpearlo. -¡JURO QUÉ…!-Mire los siguientes videos. Knuckles… Hasta Eggman… Amy… Cream… Sally…**

 _Esto es horrible… No soporto estar aquí… llevo una hora en esta silla siendo torturado por él… -Suéltame… ¿No querías verme muerto?- Me mira y pone una sonrisa de pervertido volviendo a darme con ese tabón de madera una vez más en la boca. Coge dos pinzas electrificadas y me las engancha a mis orejas. Siento todos y cada uno de los voltios que recorren mi cuerpo en este preciso momento. -_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- _Se me acerca y me quita las pinzas. Una vez hecho esto, me pega un bofetón dejándome traspuesto. "_ **Quiero comprobar el por qué le atraías tanto a Sonic… Por qué le gustaba tanto hacértelo…** " -¡Ni se te ocurra…!- _Tarde… Dolía muchísimo… ¿Y ahora? Eso es todo… Termina y me vuelve a abofetear. "_ **Miles me complació más que tú… Pero bueno, también me gustó, aunque tú te intentaste zafar más veces. Ahora… Ese corazón que tienes es ahora mío…** "Dijo enterrando una de sus manos en donde mi corazón se encontraba. Yo… yo… " **Eres mío… Y solo mío…** " _Una extraña oscuridad se apoderaba de mi ser y sin poder resistirlo, caí rendido ante su poder… Sonic… ¿Sabes? Conocerte fue lo mejor de mi vida… porque, gracias a eso… Ahora conozco a mi señor… Daré cada segundo de mi vida para complacerlo… Conseguiré que me ame tanto como… lo amo yo a él. -_ Soy tuyo y solo tuyo… amo…- _He de decir que haré lo que haga falta para hacer feliz a mi señor… cualquier cosa…Sonic, si estás ahí… púdrete. No eres necesario. Solo eres un individuo que se necesitó en su tiempo… un peón reemplazable. Mi señor me comprende y me hace feliz, no como tú… él no me engañará con una ZORRA… A él sí que lo amo. No como a ti. -_ Amo… mi señor… le amo…-

 **-** **¡DA GRACIAS DE QUE ESTOY ENCADENADO! ¡PORQUE SI NO TE JURO QUE TE MATABA AHORA MISMO! ¡LO JURO! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI!-**

-Amo… ya llegamos…-Se oyó una voz de mujer.

 **-Pasad… coged las hojas con empuñadura de allí… Bien, Sonic, ¿tus últimas palabras para mí?-**

 **-Nos veremos en el infierno…-**

 **-Vaya… menudos humos… encima de que te dejo verlos a ambos por última vez…-**

-…Cuando usted lo desee, amo.-

 **-Ya.-**

 **-¿Tails? Dios…-Dije mirando a su cuerpo calcinado. Era gris. Sus ojos eran como los de EXE.**

-¿Y últimas palabras para nosotros dos antes de que acabemos con tu inútil y miserable vida?- **Dijo** **Shadow colocando su hoja en la parte derecha de mi cuello al Tails colocar la suya en la parte izquierda.**

 **-Chicos… ¿Por qué lo apoyáis a él? ¡Os ha hecho cosas horribles en comparación a lo que hice yo! ¡HASTA OS HA VIOLADO A AMBOS!-**

-Nuestro amo no ha jugado ni jugará con nuestros sentimientos. No pasará de mí.-

-Ni me mentirá a mí.-

 **-¿¡Habéis perdido la cabeza!? ¡OS MATÓ! ¡NO OS QUIERE! ¡EN CUANTO YO MUERA, OS VOLVERÉIS MEROS ESCLAVOS DE ÉL! ¡VALE, MEREZCO LA MUERTE! ¡PERO NO PARA BENEFICIARLO A ÉL!-**

-Repito, porque se ve que no entendiste… ¿últimas palabras para nosotros dos antes de que acabemos con tu inútil y miserable vida?-

 **-…Yo… Lo siento…-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.?.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con un rápido movimiento, cortaron ambas partes del cuello del erizo azul, y como si no fuera suficiente, enclavaron ambas cuchillas en el pecho de este. Como si de su vida se tratase, las cadenas desaparecieron. El cadáver del erizo se desplomó en el suelo. Los súbditos dejaron caer aquellas hojas de acero afiladas en el suelo. Ambos decayeron en el suelo de rodillas. Uno de los dos, el vetado, se cubrió la cara con sus manos y con ganas de llorar y gritar. La de dos colas movía al cobalto con ánimos de que despertase sin conseguir ningún resultado. Comenzó a llorar insultándose por lo que hizo. Habían matado al chico al que ambos amaban. No podía ser verdad… Eso no. Se oyó al cobalto de ojos rubí reír frenéticamente. Pero… de pronto, sus risas cesaron… Algo las ceso… un puñetazo… Miró a quienes lloraban, pero ellos seguían allí. Y una vez ellos se giraron, los llantos de ambos pararon. EXE giró su cabeza encontrándose al fallecido… ¿¡Vivo!? Era de un tono azul MUY oscuro y sus ojos eran completamente blancos.

-Antes de que cualquier estupidez salga de esa asquerosa y repulsiva boca, te recuerdo que este NO es tu mundo…. Es MI mundo…-Dijo golpeándole. - …Yo lo cree cuando sufrí de autismo cuando era pequeño… Tu solo te apoderaste de él cuan apareciste… Te presentaste como mi salvación, quien me ayudaría a acabar con todos aquellos que se metían conmigo… pero, como era de esperar, has resultado ser un enorme e inútil fracaso. Primero atacando a mis amigos… y ahora… Llorando como nenita porque se está dando cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad.-Dijo al verlo llorar. Se oían pasos… Eran sus amigos, quienes dejaron de estar poseídos sin saber cómo. -Eres un ser horrible y cruel.- Dijo golpeando al otro erizo sin cesar. Este intentó esquivar la mayoría de los ataques. El de ojos ensangrentados lanzó al otro en contra de una pared haciendo que saliera de aquel palacio rompiendo dicha pared. EXE fue a donde el otro erizo se encontraba a paso lento. Eso le dolió tanto al héroe que tardó en recomponerse. La pelea continuó en el cielo. Todos salieron del castillo y alzaron la mirada. Tails quería ayudar, pero, antes de alzar el vuelo, Shadow la detuvo. Sonic golpeó tantas veces no pudo a aquel demonio dejándolo semi inmóvil en el aire. Acestó una patada en la cara de su oponente haciendo que volara abriendo un nuevo agujero en el castillo. Sonic lo siguió. Estaban otra vez en aquella sala. EXE intentó levantarse, pero, Sonic le puso una pierna en la cabeza. -EXE… ¿Tus últimas palabas para mí?-Preguntó el cobalto mirándolo. Este solo lo insultó, y luego susurró: "Idiota, tus supuestos "amigos" te dañaran. Te dejarán sin corazón..." El héroe solo negó. -Es una posibilidad que no descarto, pero, me da igual... Me arriesgaré...- Terminó de hablar alzando su pierna. -Nos veremos en el infierno..." Finalizó estallándole la cabeza a EXE con la pierna. Todos llegaron. Sonic solo les miró tranquilizándoles. Su aspecto volvió a la normalidad, pero, uno de los pilares de la sala se comenzó a agrietar. Era de color azul y tenía la palabra "corazón" escrita en japonés. -¡Mierda!-Corrió a agarrar el pilar. -¡Tenéis que iros!-

-¿¡Irnos!? ¡No pienso irme sin ti!-Gritó la zorro.

-¡Mira! ¡Si este pilar cae, muero, porque es el pilar que en este mundo está conectado a mi corazón, y si muero, ese mundo se derrumbará! ¡Tenéis que largaros! ¡Al final de ese pasillo tan largo está la puerta de regreso a Mobius!-

-¡Si tú mueres yo me iré contigo!-Chilló Tails.

-¡Lo mismo te digo, hermano!-Gritó Manic.

-Sonia, encárgate de Manic, Shadow, encárgate de sacar a Tails… ¡Salid! ¡YA!-

Todos corrían, y una vez, pasaron la puerta, esta se cerró, escuchándose tras esta un fuerte estruendo. Todo el mundo estaba triste, hasta Eggman. Tails fue la única que no lloró. Se fuso de pie yendo en dirección de su taller. En su mente solo había una frase. "Ahora que Sonic no está… Debo ocuparme de todo yo… Sonic… si puedes escuchar esto de alguna forma, por favor… hazme despertar… Muéstrame el camino para volverte a ver… Sonic… Por… ¿Por… qué…? So…nic…"Cayó de rodillas dispuesta a llorar… sabía que no volvería a ver más al erizo de su vida, y parecía que su vida terminó junto a la del cobalto.

Shadow se había alejado todo lo posible… no quería llorar… no quería… pero no podía evitarlo… Él ya estaba más que harto de perder a sus seres amados. Golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza, que le comenzó a sangrar el puño… Gritó y gritó hasta quedarse afónico. "¡Tenéis que iros!" Ya echaba de menos la voz de aquel erizo despreocupado que lo hacía soñar con él en las noches. "¡Mira! ¡Si este pilar cae, muero, porque es el pilar que en este mundo está conectado a mi corazón, y si muero, ese mundo se derrumbará! ¡Tenéis que largaros! ¡Al final de ese pasillo tan largo está la puerta de regreso a Mobius!"Se maldijo por dentro al no haberse quedado allí con el oji-esmeralda." Shadow, encárgate de sacar a Tails… ¡Salid! ¡YA!" Shadow no aguantaba la idea de un mundo sin su amado… Tantas veces deseo que este desapareciera, y ahora lo único que deseaba era que el cobalto regresase. Miró a su derecha y al ver un acantilado, se levantó y se fue a tirar por él cuando Rouge lo detuvo.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-

-¡NI LOCA!-

Pero, lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que alguien con el suficiente poder para revivir a Sonic se quedó con él. ¿Su nombre? Insanaty…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siento si no os gustó. Sé que tardé medio año en subirlo, pero… me ponía sensiblera.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron mis fanfics, y dejaron review. Gracias de kokoro a "00000000" quien dejó review en mi querido hermano mayor y en varias más. En serio, me animó que me dejaran comentario en el fanfic de mi querido hermano mayor. También doy las gracias a "Raven after high" quien ha estado aguantando mis locuras en los fanfics. XD

En serio, muchísimas gracias de kokoro a quienes comentaron, los reviews me ayudan a ver que a la gente le gustan mis historias y quieren que las sigua.

Sin nada más que decir (No que yo me acuerde…)… ¡Bye! *Kissu*


End file.
